


Belonging

by happythots



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happythots/pseuds/happythots
Summary: "You're in the Abyss now and you belong to me," Balthus said simply. "I can ask you your name or find out but I don't care. I know it'll be an adjustment and a little rough at first, but know you're in good hands." The other boot joined the first, and the large man shucked off his confusingly white coat onto the bed before turning around and re approaching. "You'll learn, I bet you're a smart one ain'tcha?"Then he unbuttoned his trousers and they fell, hitting the stone with a soft sound.Ignatz fought the urge to be sick. Oh, so this is why he was here.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ignatz Victor, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 34





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> can't believe i wrote and enjoyed writing this but here we are.  
> enjoy it babe.

On Sundays, the students got a rare chance to relax, to have time to themselves. Saturdays was the day where everyone mingled, was out and about and even The Professor would casually come mingle with the students. It was almost amusing to see the blank slate of a mystery come alive at the sight of flowers or fish or returning a lost item.

It was curious and sweet, and Ignatz thinks he will miss it after he's dead.

Or well, he assumes he's about to die so it's a real shame it's a Sunday because he really had other plans to do today.

In their line of work, training to be soldiers of the Holy Church of Seiros, waking up bound and gagged and blindfolded causally didn't mean anything good. His friends were mischievous but nothing like staging something like this. The stone was wet and musty and warm, nothing like the chilled air that lingered around the monastery so he knew he must be.... elsewhere.

No one would have gotten away without being notified by any of the Knights. 

His fingers were numb making him assume he'd been tied up for much longer than he'd thought, his feet bare of shoes because he could feel the small hole under his right sole he'd always been meaning to fix. He hoped no one was looking and told on him for not "taking care of his equipment"-- thanks Ferdinand. He missed that outspoken noble...

His clothes were still on which was nice, he shifted around as he tried to remember what had led up to this.

It was Sunday.

Going out and finding a quiet place to paint was Ignatz's first pick of activities normally, he vaguely remembers setting up his supplies on the parapets outside of the church doors. Someone... came to talk to him-- a knight? A student? Maybe not they were.... tall, it had blocked his sun that's why he noticed. Something about.... dinner? No, something....

_"The Professor is calling for you, something about----"_

_\--"it done before mealtimes, don't be late for----"_

_"---catches the light well, a nice view...--_

Fragments of conversation float around his head disjointed, no context, no worries. The cold feeling of dread sets into his bones as he realizes he must know his attacker. Maybe it really was all a prank?

The faint glow of light around his blindfold and approaching footsteps has him rolling on the ground to the source. _"Hmmlpo?"_ he calls out with difficulty, noting with surprise the way that the sound echoes around him.

The footsteps walk up to his side and Ignatz faintly hears the sound of others approaching before a boot is slammed into his face. He regrets rolling over now but at least he doesn't seem to have to worry about his glasses. He can worry about sight later.

"Silence," a voice says, cold and sharp in a way be has only heard a few times.

"Did he say something?" calls out another, one he's never heard. It speaks with familiarity to his assailant and he sweats.

"No." The boot is lifted from his face and Ignatz rolls, trying to cough around the cloth gagging his mouth. "He's just a sensitive one."

The voice giggles, heels clicking as they came closer. "Oh perfect! That's exactly what he wanted! He sure loves the cute ones too wow, look at those cheeks!"

Wanted? Someone wanted him?

There was a scoff. "Trust me, he's just what Balthus asked for, just like the first one. I would deliver nothing less."

"And he's a virgin? Did you get them both?"

_Was he a what??_

"While I do not have any firsthand knowledge, he spends his time buried in books and dust and solitude, a complete nerd. I doubt he's even held hands with a woman let alone fucked one."

There was a barking laugh from the others and Ignatz felt sick to his stomach. Delivered? Virgin? Asked for? This didn't seem to be lining up with where he expected it went, he had a sinking feeling he was about to discover where all the missing students of the monastery had disappeared to.

"Oh _perfect_ , is he a noble?"

"Don't know, don't care. Wasn't the qualification I was billed for."

Another woman's voice came up, soft, sweet sounding despite the words that came out of her mouth. "Does he have any friends? I was thinking maybe I could have one similar to this little one? Someone malleable."

There was an appraising hum. "Hmm, male or female?"

"Doesn't really matter."

"A few, all pale little bookworms. One will probably sleep through anything you do to him, one will scream, and one will probably pass out."

The voice squeaked. "Oh that's perfect, can I ask for--"

The voice was hard and cold. "No, no more this moon. If too many students go missing it's far more suspicious. I can't have any suspicion going towards my house and the Lady."

The Lady. House. Cold voice.

This was Hubert, the tall pale dark brooding mage that never left the side of Lady Edelgard, the ominous figure in red. He didn't know them that well but.... that's...

"That's fair enough, this one seems," a boot nudges him. "Perfect for his needs." A sack of coins was exchanged, and the boot kicked his elbow and he rolled to his side, curling in on himself instinctively. "What an excellent surprise this will be."

There was a derivative exhale as Hubert turned on his heel and left the room. His footfalls were heavy, but not as heavy as the pounding of his heart. Ignatz cried out, desperate for the only shred of familiarity or rescue that he had, but was only met with silence.

His audience talked quietly among themselves before firm hands curled around his biceps. He jerked away, mind slow on the uptake, unable to focus on any of the military tactics he'd been learning for months. His cries of protest fell on deaf ears as his captors lifted him with a small grunt before he was slung over one of their shoulders, and carried away.

After a while, his shouts turned to whines that turned to silence as he registered the sounds of the hubbub of a community. It wasn't his though, more muted, lacking the sounds of birds or the ringing of the church bell. Most notably, was the staleness, there was no air, no wonder the stone was so warm.

No matter where he was, it was obvious no one cared. There were a few people who greeted his captors as they walked, cheerful and casual as if there wasn't anything wrong with what was happening?

This was definitely how he was going to die. 

The footfalls echoed around what he was sure was a tunnel now, whoever was carrying him splitting off from who they were walking with cheerfully, and then they were alone. Well, until they truly were, a door opening to an even _warmer_ room where all sound dimmed. 

"Sit tight, he'll be in shortly," the voice said and when Ignatz made a face, she had the gall to laugh uproariously at him. "Like you have a choice." She left and shut the door, abruptly cutting off her laughter.

Ignatz tried his best to remember his lessons-- be aware of your surroundings and position. Okay, he could do that. The room smelled like pine and stale strange sweat, course fibers under his face from where he had been set down so he struggled his way to his knees. His fingertips just brushed the rough rope that was thoughtfully knotted above his pants legs. Not for the first time, he cursed his short arms.

He instead focused on his surroundings. Whoever this person he was a "gift" for was apparently coming back. Maybe he could at least get the bindings off and find an improved weapon before then. If he moved a mere inch at a time, he could shuffle on his knees across the carpet in a sad attempt at travel, but his lack of perception proved to be his downfall-- literally.

For the second time that day, Ignatz's face met stone.

Unlike the first time however, it hurt, a lot. He could feel the hot sting of blood leave his nose, soaking and gathering in the gag through his mouth. If only he'd stayed inside today, grabbed a book with Lindhardt or tea with Lorenz this wouldn't have happened. Hot tears stained his blindfold.

\- - -

He awoke to the sound of the door, jolting out of the slumber he hadn't meant to take. The intruder was mid sentence, boisterous and loud in a way that had him flinching.

"--so the Hapi was all, _'Duh Balthus, we did this like two months ago and you stepped on it the same way then too'_ which only made--"

He stopped, quickly and his heavy footsteps stopped. There was the sound of softer footfalls, barefoot from the sound of it that continued, and the door shut quietly this time. 

"What's this?" the man asked in a softer voice, still deep and implying a heavyset power but much more subdued to his grand entrance. A hand touched his shoulder and Ignatz jumped, being manhandled to turn and face them. "What do we have here?"

He couldn't see the figures but the gasp and soft response gave one of them away immediately. There was a surprised, _"Ignatz?"_ that had his heart pounding in both relief and a deep sadness.

Ashe.

The mousy archer had gone missing a few months ago.... now he'd been found, but considering no one would had been able to trace him all that time, meant that he was pretty shit out of luck from being found either. Ignatz's blindfold which had dried in his slumber, grew damp with sobs that shook his shoulders. He felt numb.

"Oh no, don't cry. No, not right now, we can't start out like this. Be positive man!" the voice said cheerfully. Ignatz had no idea what was happening in this man's head, he was either being cruel or he was just plain stupid.

Regardless of either, he was lifted up to sit on his knees once again before the hands moved to his face. It was hard not to flinch, and the hands did hesitate but reached around to cup his cheeks. "Oh my you are a pretty one aren't you? Constance spoils me truly. Wow..." 

Ignatz felt sick, bile rising in his throat.

The hands moved gently to his jaw where the bleeding had spread and the man tsked. "Jeez, how rough did they treat you?" There was a glow, and a warmth spread across his face as what he recognized as healing magic take the sting from the injury. "There, is that better?"

All he could muster was a shaky whimper from behind the gag as he heard Ashe taking in a shaky breath. There was boisterous laughter once again taking him off guard. "Oh! Silly me, you can't even talk can you? Let me fix that up real quick." Ignatz fought the urge to bite at the fingers removing the sodden cloth from his sore mouth but didn't. Strange as he may be, this man was being much gentler than the others had been.

"There, how does that-- Oh! Sorry wait!" Left untied, the cloth fell to his collarbones and the hands moved to remove the blindfold.

Ignatz wet his mouth, the terrible taste of dry mouth that normally only happened during the allergy seasons when the Professor would make them muck out the pegasus stables for ' _blessings'_. "T-thank you?" Light filtered in as the cloth fell and he blinked rapidly to adjust. 

The first thing he saw was a well defined chest, muscles covered in a light sheen of sweat. They moved, and a face replaced it much too close to his own. He tried to lean away but the man just followed him, a wide grin on his face, no trace of animosity but pure curiosity.

Ignatz blinked, vision fuzzing a bit but he knew it was because he didn't have his glasses to assist. The man's sideburns swam in and out of focus, a sharp contrast to the rest of his face. He was objectively handsome in a rough way. Didn't stop him from leaning back even further and tumbling to the ground.

The man chuckled again and helped him up, getting to his own feet this time. Ignatz had to crane his neck to look up at him against the golden light of the interior of the room. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but he sure didn't expect a completely normal looking bedroom. He would even go as far as to say that it looked remarkably similar in a way to his own dorm- a desk stacked with too much to be usable, a bed piled high with laundry and blankets, and a carpet that tried to be nice but missed the mark. The walls were blank stone, undecorated.

_"Wow,"_ the man said in hushed wonder. He sounded legitimately blown away by the bloodied and bedraggled boy on his knees in front of him, and Ignatz squinted up at him. While his eyes were still wide, there was something.... off about his smile now. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the King of Grappling, Balthus von Albrecht!"

Ignatz just blinked unimpressed. Was he supposed to have heard of him? "I haven't read about you in any of my royalty studies. Are you sure?"

His chuckle this time was darker. "No, you wouldn't have read about me in any of your hoity toity surface books but down here, I'm in charge."

"Oh," Ignatz said quietly. Surface? So they truly were underground. Just where exactly he wasn't sure. "Can you tell me where I am? I'm Ign--"

"Doesn't matter," Balthus said abruptly. "To either of them." He turned and headed over to the desk, blurring the further he went. 

Against the wall, Ignatz could see the faint outline of Ashe, or who he presumed to be. He looked like he had the same hair, albeit longer now, except his outfit was... different. Looks like a lot more skin and something around his neck? Maybe? He squinted to get a better look but was startled back towards Balthus by the sound of him kicking off his boots.

"You're in the Abyss now and you belong to me," Balthus said simply. "I can ask you your name or find out but I don't care. I know it'll be an adjustment and a little rough at first, but know you're in good hands." The other boot joined the first, and the large man shucked off his confusingly white coat onto the bed before turning around and re approaching. "You'll learn, I bet you're a smart one ain'tcha?"

Then he unbuttoned his trousers and they fell, hitting the stone with a soft sound.

Ignatz fought the urge to be sick. Oh, so this is why he was here.

His surprise must have shown on his face because Balthus was crouching then, smiling at him as he reached out to cup his face. His eyes were kind, but the smile was sharp and when he tried to pull away, gentle fingers gripped tight to his hair and pulled him back harshly. 

"P-Please, don't," he managed. He was a quiet person normally but speaking now felt like an impossible task. His tongue turned to lead as Balthus leered at him. "I'll do anything, I'll... I can get you food. From the monastery. My friend is a great cook and is--" His throat clogged in terror, a single tear falling.

Balthus swiped it off with his thumb and licked it clean. "I do love it when they cry, you're off to a good start pet," he said warmly.

He got to his feet, his cock already hard as it bobbed in front of Ignatz's face, seemingly leaking at the sight of his tears. There was rustling and Ashe was brushing past him, handing something with Balthus with a hushed voice. Ignatz leaned closer. "What's tha--"

"Nothing you need to worry about, you'll learn to share," Balthus said firmly. He held what looked like some sort of container in one massive hand, popping it open before walking around behind him and out of sight. "Just don't struggle, that makes it take so much longer and its a lot less fun."

Then he was pushed down, face against the carpet, wide-eyed in shock. A cold hand against his spine had him jolting, slipping under his shirt to push it up past his bound arms as he was bent and folded into position. The smell of lavender engulfed him as Ashe knelt and strapped something stiff between his knees.

"Please, Ashe please, untie me we can get out of here, they're looking for us, just, please let me--" Balthus's hand appeared from behind to cover his babbling.

"What did I just say?"

Lifting his chin from the ground with a hand, Ashe smiled down at Ignatz. It was odd, too relaxed for the situation, eyes dilated and unfocused. "Don't worry, it feels good," he said softly as one hand worked the gag back into Ignatz's mouth. "We can share, I don't mind," and lowered his face back to the carpet.

He was too numb to struggle as Balthus lowered his sleeping pajamas down to his knees where they were manually forced apart, and started to rub at his asshole with a slick warm finger. Sobbing into the gag, Ignatz was penetrated inch by inch by fingers thicker than anything that had even been _near_ his ass before. 

Ashe's hands ran through his hair comfortingly, bracketing his head in soft thighs as he hushed him. "Hey, hey, it's alright. He's _amazing_ , just wait a little longer. You're taking him so good, such a good boy Ignatz. So jealous...."

One finger turned to two, scissoring back and forth as more slick glided across his asshole as the third finger breached. To his surprise, his next sob broke off into a moan and his hips shook in the air, unable to move. That was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, a hot searing pleasure that coiled in his gut. Was this was sex was like for everyone? Was this why Sylvain chased skirts every day?

It didn't make sense, he was being forced into this, he shouldn't be enjoying it at all. The burn crept up his chest as he began to pant into the gag as his body started to sweat with the effort of not being able to chase the movement spearing into him. The free hand of Balthus pressed one of his ass cheeks up, slowly pulling it to the side and he gave his own deep moan as he watched. It made Ignatz ashamed that his own dick dripped upon the floor at hearing it.

It only made things worse that Balthus noticed. Removing his fingers, he rubbed the pads of his finger over his hole that was aching to be filled, trying to suck it back in deeper. Ignatz's whined, loud but this time, it wasn't in fear, it was in need.

"He was right, you are a good boy," Balthus said. At the praise, Ignatz shivered. What the hell was wrong with him? "And good boys deserve rewards." Ashe's hand faltered as he gave a shuttering sigh and shifted around.

Ignatz forgot all about that when the head of Bathus's cock popped inside and his brain fuzzed out to white noise.

He wasn't sure if there was magic involved or what sort of magic it possibly could be, but that was the only explanation he had for how _good_ it felt to be stuffed full of a stranger's cock. Bound on the floor he was so sure wasn't clean, Ignatz only whined for more. All he could think about was the fullness and warmth and pure pleasure that he was being given.

His sounds turned from moans and hiccups straight into keening whines. Balthus snapped his hips faster in and slowly dragged it back out before repeating again and again and again until Ignatz's brain was surely turning to mush.

He only vaguely registered he'd been moved when something that was not cloth pressed against his lips. It smelled familiar, musty and sweet and he opened obediently. The taste was salty and and fleshy in his mouth, Ignatz flattened his tongue and opened his jaw further, a hunger driving him to engulf it fully. Ashe's hand in his hair resumed but haltingly, murmured broken chants of good boy echoing from his lips and from the back in Balthus's much deeper timbre.

Everything felt so warm and wet and disturbingly comfortable. He was tingly, like someone was jolting him with magic or drugging him with the most delectable substance in the world. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, so full and sloppy. His pleasure ascends, not even registering the mess he was making on the carpet, only slurping as much of the creamy salty substance down his throat that he was being rhythmically pushed onto from the rear. The rich sounds of Balthus behind him outweighed the discomfort of his desperate asshole that stretched and stuck and dripped to take everything being given to him.

In that one delirious moment, eyes closed, cum leaking from both ends of his body, Ignatz wished this would never end.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a good AU.  
> fucked up, but good.
> 
> also i hate Hubert.


End file.
